


Mission Improbable

by Pr_Anx



Series: Jak and Daxter Collection [5]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Jak being way too protective, M/M, Random Spargians, Threats of Tess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr_Anx/pseuds/Pr_Anx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daxter wants to go on a mission with Jak, but it doesn't really turn out how he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Improbable

Daxter threw his arms around Jak's neck and smiled wide. “There’s something we have'ta discuss." 

"What's that?" Jak asked, suspicious.

"I wanna go with you on a mission." Jak stared at Daxter for a long minute.

"Real funny, Dax.” Came Jak’s stoic response. Daxter huffed.

"I _am_ serious, buddy.” He started, jumping out of Jak’s lap and throwing his hands in the air. “I'm tired of waiting for you to get home before I chew my fingers off. I'm tired of not knowing if you're hurt...or worse. Take last week for example. _I'll be home for dinner,_ you said. Were you? No. Two days later, yeah, you were home just in time for dinner but with a broken arm and stitches that could've put our blanket to shame, even though you told me it was just a routine patrol of the water district. You even told Sig not to let me out of the house!" 

Jak squirmed under Daxter's gaze. Sure, Daxter was a good head shorter than Jak, but that didn't mean he was any less scary. In fact, when the red-head was angry enough, Jak was sure he was more frightening than Dark Jak.

"I-it was for your own good. Do you really think you would've let me go if I'd told you I was going to Spargus to fight bandits?" Daxter rolled his eyes and sat back onto the couch.

"Don't change the subject, Jak. I haven’t been on a single mission with you since I stopped being a fur ball." 

“That’s not true, Dax, you went with me when-“

“If you’re talking about that _one time_ I went to Spargus with you and you shoved me into a room with Torn and Ashelin to do paperwork for ten hours, I will rip off your ears and feed them to a leaper lizard. Besides, you know I worry about’cha.” Daxter mumbled, earning a chuckle from Jak. 

" _What the hell, Jak? I though you said you'd be home in a day? Why would you do this to me, how? Oh, Jak_ -" Jak mocked in his best Daxter voice, throwing a dramatic pose on the couch.

"Shut up, I don't sound like that, you dick." Daxter cut in. "Anyway, you know what? Forget it." 

Daxter got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen -well, what he called the kitchen, but was actually just a sink and a few shelves for dishes and an icebox that only worked on holidays ending in Q- hell-bent on finally destroying the massive pile of dishes that had accumulated seemingly out of nowhere.

"Dax, hey. _Dax_. Come on, Daxter, you know I was only kidding, right?" Jak cooed as he jumped off the couch to chase after Daxter. The red head just ignored him and proceeded to fill the sink with water. 

Even as Jak wrapped his arms around Daxter’s stomach, the red head just did his best to maneuver himself with Jak attached without dropping any dishes. He did this with practiced ease, as Jak always did this when he knew he was in deep shit with the red-head. It wasn't going to work this time. 

And, If it hadn't been for the fact that he eventually ran out of dishes to wash, dry and put up -as unlikely as he thought that would ever be- Daxter would’ve been able to ignore Jak for the rest of the night.

But, defiant dishes done, he continued to ignore the blonde as he worked his way around the kitchen looking for dirt and grime that needed to be obliterated by any means, though he was now barely able to ignore the continuous string of bedroom talk that was now issuing from Jak's mouth straight to his brain. 

Finally, he had a great idea. 

"I'm gonna go to see Tess, you can either come with me or stay here and mope, Mr. Cling." Jak immediately released Daxter and took a step back. 

He knew he was in for it now. 

There were only two reasons Daxter went to Tess. Either 1) Jak had royally fucked up, or 2) Daxter was in a good need of a drink.  
Jak desperately hoped it was the latter –mostly because the last time Daxter went to Tess, Jak nearly got strangled and bludgeoned by half the bar-going population of Haven City.

"Dax… _Dax_. There’s really no need to go to Tess." Jak pleaded. Daxter huffed, crossing his arms and throwing Jak a glare over his shoulder. 

“Then let me go on a real mission with you.”

\---

“Dax, get _down_!” Jak yelled over the roar of gunfire. 

“I _am_ down, Jak! If I go any further down, I’ll be inside the freaking planet.” Daxter retorted, sending a chunk of sand flying towards the blonde. “So just shut up and let me _shoot_ something already!”

Jak ignored the faux-hostility and rolled out from behind his own cover to shoot at the raiders, before ducking behind the wall Daxter was hiding behind.

“I’m just trying to keep you safe, Dax. Just stay out of sight while the boys and I take care of this.” Daxter rolled his eyes as Jak took a peek over the short wall.

“I should shoot you in the foot right now.” He mumbled petulantly, though he doubted Jak would even notice a gaping hole in his foot at this moment. 

After a moment of thought, Daxter grinned and tried to scuttle away, only to be stopped by a finger hooked into the neck of his tunic. He turned to Jak with a frown, who, in turn, shook his head and dragged the red head back to his spot.

“Just stay here until it’s safe, Dax.” Again, Daxter rolled his eyes.

“What’s the point of taking me on a mission if I can’t do anything?”

“Hey, you only said you wanted to _go_ on a mission –not participate.”

“Sure, just take everything out of context and let me sit at the back of the fight like a good little pup.” Jak didn’t acknowledge him, instead turning back to the battle and Sig’s commands. 

Daxter ended up staying behind the wall for the entirety of the battle, listening to the Spargians plus Jak whoop and holler about their kills.

\---

After it was over, they hopped back into their car and drove back to Haven, with Jak trying to cheer the annoyed red head up, and Daxter ignoring the other man’s desperate grabs for attention.

“Look, Dax,” Jak tried as they walked into their wonderfully crumbly Haven City home, “I just didn’t want you to get hurt. Those guys would’ve targeted you first, y’know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Jak. I’m gonna take a bath and hit the hay.” Daxter said, shooing Jak and heading for the bathroom.

“Mind if I join you.” Jak whispered into Daxter’s ear as he latched on to the shorter man. Daxter scoffed, pulling himself out of the blond’s grasp and slamming the door in his face.

“At least he hasn’t gone to Tess.” Jak mumbled to himself, sitting down on the couch to await Daxter’s return from his bath.

\---

Half an hour later, Daxter emerged from the bathroom. Jak shot up, ready to continue his cheer up Daxter mission. Daxter sighed.

“C’mon, boy, let’s go cuddle.” He said, patting his leg. Jak chuckled, following the red head into their bedroom.

“You know,” Jak said as they got comfortable, “I kinda liked having you out on the field with me, gave me someone to show off to.”

“A good ego-stroke is always good.” Daxter replied after a yawn. Jak snorted.

“That’s not the only good kind of stroking there is.” A short pause later, and they were both laughing at the horrible innuendo. 

For the rest of the night they cuddled, snuggled and played a nice long game of _is that a rat or do we have a ghost?_ Until, finally, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like with every fic in this series, I had no beta and this's barely edited. 
> 
> Date written: 8/6/2012


End file.
